Lynn Annei (Bio)
Appearance Of average height and fair skin. Excessively light blue eyes and platinum blonde shoulder-length hair. Inventory Dual wakizashi, Deku Nuts, Caltrops Strengths & Abilities Mastery of both Ice and Light Magic. Sneaky ninja skills and knowledge of the backways of Hyrule. May or may not be immortal. Weaknesses Overall weakness to all magics, but specifically Fire and Shadow. Still technically physically fragile. Single-track stubborness with black-and-white morality will lead to trouble. Background Lynn Hothlight, as she now calls herself, began life in Kakariko Village as a normal Hylian girl. One day, traveling with her parents, their caravan was accosted by Bulblins. The caravan was saved by a group of Sheikah, but not before Lynn's parents had already been killed by the monsters. She was left orphaned amidst the bodies as the caravan sped off without her family's wagon; they feared the bow-wielding Sheikah were bandits as they came down from the cliffs. Their fears were cemented when these people began searching the remains. They were wrong, though; the Sheikah were searching for survivors in the carnage. They found but one: little Lynn. They took her to their village, seeing that she was suddenly without family. It was a great shame to the Sheikah militia was that they had reacted too slowly to save the dead of Lynn's caravan. A kind elderly family, the Anneis, took in Lynn as their own and raised her in the tradition of the Sheikah Shadow Warriors. She grew to be a headstrong and opinionated woman, eager to defend Hyrule and unyielding against all she saw as a threat, vowing that none may suffer as she did in her youth. With this mindset she set out on a mission with the younger Shiekah spellcaster, Kae Bryseis, to hunt down pyromancer Isaac Telmar aka Kinslayer. However, in their travels they found themselves wrapped up in 'The Fellowship of Habiki'. She fought and nearly died in the First Defense of Castle Town, and through a jealous weakness was possessed by the soul of the ancient ice lich Taden Hothnight the Hated. Her zealous will was enough to somewhat match against Taden; rather then be consumed, she was subsumed and the two began a co-existence as one being, calling itself Lynn Hothnight. She began traveling Hyrule to spread Taden's dark influence, and led directly to Kae's blood poisoning and duel against Isaac Telmar. After abandoning her one-time friend to this fate, she made for the desert, and assailed the Arbiter's Grounds. Therein, she wiped out every single living Gerudo save two: the lone female Gerudo Telma, and Ganondorf himself. She slew the temple's guardian, Draclord, and gained the Blessing of the Light Spirit Garo. In a brief encounter with Mirra and Ruhk, Lynn consumed the Light Blessing, and seemed to cleanse herself of the damning touch of Taden Hothnight. However, she still could feel the lich's presence in her soul, and through that could sense the other pieces of Taden possessing other individuals throughout the Realm via the Hated Relics. She also discovered that not only could she still tap into the Ice Magicks of Taden, but the Blessing had given her command over Light Magic, as well. She has spent the past six months traveling across Hyrule, tracking down the pieces of Taden, intending to gather them all together and destroy them, stopping Taden's campaign against life and preventing him from corrupting any others as he corrupted her. Timeline of Events Season One Lynn traveled with Kae Bryseis, originally to hunt down pyromancer Isaac Telmar aka Kinslayer, but found herself wrapped up in the Fellowship of Habiki. She fought and nearly died in the First Defense of Castle Town, and through a jealous weakness was possessed by the soul of the ancient ice lich Taden Hothnight the Hated. Her zealous will was enough to somewhat match against Taden; rather then be consumed, she was subsumed and the two now co-exist as one being. She now is traveling Hyrule in search of something to help further Taden's nefarious plans. Category:IW Player Characters Category:DrEvilGenius Category:Sheikah Category:Legacy Characters Category:Lynn Annei Category:Taden Hothnight Category:IWS3 Player Characters